Digital content can take many forms, such as computerized images, data, and icons. Recently a user owns a large number of digital content items, and it is troublesome for the user to categorize the digital content items as desired. One of the proposed techniques to categorize digital content items is an automatic one based on, for example, facial recognition, object recognition, or feature amount (See PTL 1, for example).